Lucy Loud
|friends = Lincoln Loud (mostly), Lori Loud (most of the time), Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud (most of the time), Lynn Loud Jr. (roommate), Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Haiku, Harriet (posthumously), Abraham Lincoln (posthumously), Rocky Spokes, The Mortician's Club Silas (love interest) |enemies = Lori Loud (at times, when she is bossy), Luan Loud (at times, when her pranks go too far), The Exterminator, Tetherby, The Manager, Park Ranger |type of hero = Gothic Kid }} Lucy Raven Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists in The Loud House. Personality and Appearance Lucy is an 8-year-old Emo Gothic Lolita girl who loves poetry and all things dark and spooky and has the uncanny, unusual power to teleport (Often accompanied by a blast of pipe organ music), which frightens her siblings. She is voiced by Jessica Diccico, who also voiced sister and roommate, Lynn Loud. Of course, the two girls have different opinions on the thing, like where to go on vacation or Princess Pony. Lucy wears a black shirt and no pants. Her indigo hair covers her eyes, and she has pallid skin. Around her wrists and ankles are white and black stripes. Heroic acts *Generally she's nice for Lincoln and doesn't bully or mock him, except when she pulls a football on Lincoln in "The Loudest Yard". *"Heavy Meddle" - she and the other sisters tried to help Lincoln with a bully. Later they all encouraged him to kiss a girl that tries to get his attention. *"Sleuth or Consequences" - She tried to help Lincoln find who's guilty of breaking a toilet to clear his name. When Lincoln took whole her blame on himself, she thanked him and tried to recompensate his grounding by giving him her home-made comic. *"Trick or Treachery" - She and the rest of the Loud family (Mr. Loud is the exception retaliate by jumpscaring Hank and Hawk after the bullies get their hands on innocent kids's candy. Gallery S1E24B Lucy and Lynn panic.png|Lucy and Lynn scream because the latter became the target of a giant snowball in Snow Bored TLHP_Lucy_Pilot.png S2E12A Final gasp.png|Lily dropped the F-bomb! Eight of Spades.png|Eight of Spades. Lincoln loud and his sisters.jpeg S1E02B Ten angry sisters.png Loud Sisters.jpeg S2E19A Siblings deny ice cream and movies.png Trivia *It is shown that Lucy wears her black outfit because she is either a goth or emo. *She shares traits with Raven and Gaz. *She shares the same first name with Lucy Van Pelt. They even make a funny nod to this in the episode 'The Loudest Yard,' as when "Helping" Lincoln train for football, Lucy yanks the ball away right before Lincoln can kick it, similarly to Lucy Van Pelt's frequently doing this to Charlie Brown. *Her mirror world counterpart is named Lars, and he looks similar except his hair is shorter and he wears grey jeans that Lucy does not even have. Related Links *The Loud House Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:False Antagonist Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Genius Category:Nihilistic Category:Mysterious Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Wise Category:Unwanted Category:Voice of Reason Category:Obsessed Category:Anti Hero